


Crepes in Paris

by Drowned_in_Feels



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Food, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), Paris (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowned_in_Feels/pseuds/Drowned_in_Feels
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley couldn't stop Armageddon. Now all that is left for them to do is to enjoy one last meal together before they are drafted into the war on their respective sides. Crowley uses his last chance to do something he's been meaning to do for a long time.





	Crepes in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> I whipped this up kind of quickly because I just finished the show and I love these two idiots so much.

They couldn't stop it. The end of the world was happening. Adam, the antichrist, had united with the four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and the war between Heaven and Hell was about to begin. Meanwhile, Aziraphale and Crowley were having crepes in Paris.

They knew that they had lost and that their respective sides would force them to fight in their war very soon. The nuclear bombs hadn't dropped yet so they were using their last moments on Earth to spend some time together.

Aziraphale had always loved Paris, especially the crepes. He knew that Crowley didn't care about them that much but he was happy that he came along anyway when Aziraphale had suggested this cafe as the location for their last get-together. Of course, it was always quite the hassle to teleport from one place to another instead of travelling physically but he thought, given that this was his very last opportunity to have some crepes, it might as well be worth it.

“Do you remember 1793?”, Aziraphale asked as they finished their plates. He was eating a very unconventional crepe that was topped with a selection of exotic fruits and a little bit of chocolate syrup, while Crowley had opted for the traditional Crepe Suzette.

“Yes.” Crowley smiled. “I had to save you from getting your stupid head cut off in a guillotine!”

A waiter passed by their table and shot them a strange look. Maybe it wasn't so wise to be talking about historical events as if they happened recently in public.

Aziraphale leaned in closer. “Maybe we should lower our voices a little”, he suggested.

“Ah, who cares”, Crowley replied, not lowering his voice in the slightest, “the world is about to burn anyway.”

This statement earned them another concerned glance from the waiter. But Crowley was right, it didn't really matter. In fact, this cafe was probably just a couple of minutes away from being blasted into shreds and then this waiter, as well as everybody else in it, would be dead.

Aziraphale wasn't looking forward to fighting in the war. He didn't like fighting at all. He preferred food and books and good company. He glanced up at Crowley. It was a shame that life on Earth was coming to an end.

He thought back to all the millennia he had spent on Earth with Crowley. He remembered, in the beginning, when they didn't like each other at all. He smiled at the memory. If somebody had come up to him back then and told him that one day, this demon would be his friend, he would have laughed in their face.

And yet here he was, dining with somebody he was destined to hate. What was the point of all that, anyway? Destiny, he meant. Why should anybody get to decide what he should act like and what he should think? Who he should like and who he should fight? It was stupid. Why did Heaven grant free will to humans, but not to angels?

Aziraphale remembered that his life significantly improved when he accepted that he could be friends with Crowley. Sure, Crowley could be annoying but overall, Aziraphale liked being around him. And he wasn't fond of having to go back to living with angels now, without Crowley by his side. Angels were boring, Crowley was exciting.

Aziraphale looked at Crowley across the table. He was wondering what was going through his head at this moment. It was hard to read his expression because he was always wearing those sunglasses.

Aziraphale sighed. He would miss him. He would miss him so damn much. He would miss his stupid sunglasses and his perfectly styled hair and his old, beautiful car and above all, he would miss spending time with him. Talking with him, drinking with him, laughing with him. He never felt more happiness than in those moments that he spent with Crowley.

Aziraphale could already picture the future that lay ahead. Him, lying in the trenches, forced to kill demons, wreaking havoc upon Earth, surrounded only by idiot angels. Nobody there to make him smile, to make him feel alive. His heart ached thinking about life without Crowley.

Aziraphale cleared his throat. He didn't want to spend their last moments together in silence. “You know, this is probably the last time we will ever see each other.”

Crowley nodded, his eyes fixed on the table between them. “I mean, if they even want us in their war. After everything that we've done.” He looked up at Aziraphale and grinned.

He was trying to make a joke to lighten the mood. Aziraphale's mouth twitched. His heart was too heavy to be cheered up so easily. “They probably need every man they can get.”

“Yeah, yeah. You're right.” Crowley leaned back in his chair.

Aziraphale checked the time on his watch. They bombs were supposed to hit any moment. He looked up at Crowley. “We should probably get out of here.”

Crowley nodded and got up slowly. His face seemed sad. Aziraphale thought that Crowley wasn't happy to be leaving this cafe either.

They stood next to each other, ready to leave this cafe and the world they knew behind. “So I guess, this is goodbye”, Aziraphale said.

Crowley hesitated. He ruffled through his hair with his hand. He seemed uneasy. This was the first time Aziraphale had ever seen him not look confident. “You know -”, Crowley's voice trailed off.

“What is it?”, Aziraphale asked.

“There's something I've wanted to do for the last couple of centuries. And I guess this is my last chance.” Crowley took off his sunglasses and looked into Aziraphale's eyes. Aziraphale was confused. He also couldn't help but notice how closely they were standing together.

And then, without further warning, Crowley grabbed Aziraphale's face with both of his hands, pulled him towards him and kissed him deeply.

Crowley's eyes were closed, Aziraphale's were wide in surprise. It had been centuries since he had last been kissed! And he hadn't expected Crowley, of all people, who never showed affection towards anyone, to act this way!

But the longer he felt Crowley's lips on his, he realised that it felt … good? He closed his eyes. Yes, this felt right. It felt like this was how things were meant to be all along. It felt like he had finally come home. He placed his hands on both sides of Crowley's neck and kissed him back.

He wanted to stay in this moment forever. He wanted to stay with Crowley. He didn't want to go off and fight in a stupid war. He just wanted to live his life, with Crowley by his side. He wanted to spend the rest of eternity with him, just so he could talk to him forever, laugh with him forever and, as he had just found out, kiss him forever.

Aziraphale could feel Crowley's rough hands on his face and his hot breath brushing against his skin. After 6.000 years on Earth he had thought that he had experienced everything there was but oh, he was so wrong. Nothing on this planet even remotely compared to the sensation of Crowley's lips pushed onto his own and his body pressed against his.

There was a connection between him and Crowley: a connection as strong as Aziraphale had never felt with another angel or human. They just fit right in with each other, completed each other perfectly. And as they kissed, this connection was being lit up with a fiery passion.

Quite literally so, to be exact, because Aziraphale noticed a heat between them. He broke the kiss and looked down, only to see his bow tie singed around the edges and smoking. He frantically patted down his bow tie before any actual flames could spark up. Crowley must have accidentally ignited it with his demon powers. Aziraphale shot him a scolding look. “Keep yourself under control.”

Crowley tilted his head and smiled. “Sorry. I'm a demon, you know. Can't help it sometimes.”

Aziraphale tried to be annoyed with him but couldn't quite bring himself to it. Behind them, he heard something clatter to the floor and turned around. The waiter was staring at them with his mouth wide open, some plates were shattered at his feet. Everybody else in the cafe was looking at them as well. Aziraphale felt slightly uncomfortable.

Crowley reached for his hand and gently pulled him towards the door. “Come on, Angel.”

And so they left the cafe, hand in hand. As they stepped outside they could already hear the approaching sounds of bombs in the air.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave some feedback! <3


End file.
